Marshall Lee's It Girl
by Rin Shiroko
Summary: Marshall Lee is trying his best to write a song Fionna will like but cant seem to get it. So instead he sings what he feels. What happens when the adventuress makes a timely visit to the vampires home? Lots of fluffy FioLee!


It Girl

Hey! So for this one, i suggest that you guys listen to It Girl cover by HM and JR to get the way Marshall is singing because it is WAYYYY different than the original song. Sooo enjoy and ya'll know i only own storyline not song or characters.

It Girl

Marshall Lee sighed as he crumpled and tossed yet another piece of sheet music into the trash can.

He had been attempting, for Glob knows how long, to put words to the tune that had presented itself to the King a few days ago. But, no matter how hard he tried, no words seemed to match the delicate piano melody.

He intended it to be for Fionna and wanted it to be perfect.

"Classical music is soooo not my style..." Marshall mumbled to himself. All his previous songs were rock or some form of it. But this one... this one was something differant.

He thought about giving it a break and going to hunt down Fionna to have a little monster slaying fun, but when he thought of her, a small smile crept to his handsome face and words came to him.

"I've been looking under rocks, breaking locks

Just tryin to find ya." The vampire sang.

He sat down and picked up the piano part.

"I've been like a maniac insomniac

Five steps behind ya."

As Marshall was singing, the small figure of the girl the lyrics were for crept into the room. She had wondered what was going on when the vampire hadn't greeted her at the door as per usual, so she silently let herself in.

She looked at the back of her eternal best friend and listened to the new and beautiful tone his voice had taken on. It was soft and sweet. Sincere without any trace of mischief or teasing.

"Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit

Check please...

Cuz i finally found the girl of my dreams

Much more than a Grammy award

Thats how much you mean to me."

Fionna recalled Marshall telling her about the pre-Mushroom War Grammy awards one night when they were stargazing.

And if they were as important as he said, than the girl in the song was worth ALOT. And that caused a twinge of pain in her chest that the adventuress failed to realize was jealousy.

"You could be my It girl

Baby youre the shit girl

Lovin you could be a crime."

Marshall grinned at the next part and Fionna could tell he really meant what he said.

"Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl

Give me 25 to Life

I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my It girl

Youre my biggest hit girl."

Fionna blinked at the words. The realization hit her and she couldnt believe it had taken her this long. Marshall Lee was in LOVE.

"Let me play it loud, let me play it loud like

Oh oh oh oh oooh

Oh oh oh oh oooh

Let me play it loud, let me play it loud like

Oh oh oh oooh"

Fionna ran through lists of females she knew and the number was miniscule. A piece of wadded up paper dragged her from her thoughts and scooped it up, carefully uncrinkling it. She saw it was the lyrics and looked for the title.

FI'S SONG

The girls eyes widened. This song was about her? The "evil" vampire king wrote this soft, delicate piece for HER?

She turned her attention back to Marshall's singing.

"You cant help but turn them heads

Knockin' them dead

Droppin' like flies around ya."

Fi was confused. Turning heads? There was no way, unless he meant her heroing.

Marshall summoned a few skeletons to sing back up and one to pick up the melody. He rose into the air as Fionna scurried to a shadowy corner to avoid breaking Marshall's roll.

"If I get your body close not letting go

Hoping you're about to

Tell them other guys they can lose your number

You're done!" A small smirk before continuing.

"They don't get another shot

You're love drunk!

Like a TV show playing re-runs

Every little chance I get,

I'm a turn you on"

Marshall floated on his back toward the ceiling, eyes closed as he felt the words.

"You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life"

'Ironic' Fi thought of the immortal lifetime Marshall had.

"I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl"

Fi highly doubted that one, but blushed that Marshall thought so. As successful as he was, it was amazing to even think he cared so much as to say hi to her, much less think shes a hit.

"Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh

Let me play it loud"

Marshall Lee let loose as the emotions he tried to deny came spilling out.

'This is it. I give up.' He thought, finally giving in and singing what he felt with so much power it would've made a mountain cry.

"Can't seem to stop you from running, running

Through my, through my mind, mind

Just keep it coming, coming

'Til I make you mine, mine"

Fionna's eyes widened as she listened from her corner.

'Oh Marshall...' She thought, fighting all urges to reach out and hug him right that instant.

"You've got that something, something

I wanna be with girl (wanna be with girl)

You're my greatest hit girl (greatest hit girl)

Just say this is it girl..."

Marshall paused and looked at the ceiling, stuck in thought for a moment, before a tear slowly slid down his face.

'If only she was mine...' He thought. Though in his moment of silence Fi couldn't hold back any longer and she ran from her shadow and practically tackled the Vampire King.

If not for his quick reactions, they both would've ended up on the ground; however Marshall quickly wrapped his arms around the girl and looked down in shock.

"Wha- Fionna?!" Marshall stammered but the adventuress only replied by burying her head in his chest.

Realization hit him and he said, "How long were you here? Did you hear-" but he didn't get to finish because Fionna looked up at him, a small stream of tears running down her face.

"Hey... Don't cry..." Marshall said softly as he gently wiped them from her face. But they were quickly replaced by more.

"Why are you crying?"

Fionna shook her head before looking at Marshall with a softness that was never seen in the adventuress before.

"Because I love you, Marshall." She stated.

Marshall blinked a few times, not quite sure he'd understood.

"You-you do?" He asked, unable to keep the desperation and hope out of his voice.

"Yeah. I really do." Fionna was shocked by how easily she admitted her secret love of the dark haired boy and how very true it was.

Marshall gave in to the craving he had been holding on to and instantly crushed his lips to Fionna's.

After quite a few minutes of the long awaited first kiss, the two pulled back and looked at each other, both the undead and living panting.

Marshall grinned and sang lightly, "Hey baby...

Don't you know you're my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl,

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl"


End file.
